


Our Dreams Reverse

by thoseindarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, F/M, I am a pro-vert thank you very much, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseindarkness/pseuds/thoseindarkness
Summary: Ben finds himself in the strange position of having caught Rey when he hadn't expected it. It's clear she has a plan, but it isn't until he finds himself alone with her in his chambers that her true purpose becomes clear.





	Our Dreams Reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMancuspia (Nyaroon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaroon/gifts).

> This ficlet with inspired by stunning artwork by [MrsMancuspia (Nyaroon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaroon/pseuds/MrsMancuspia). You can find here on Twitter ([@MrsMancuspia](https://twitter.com/MrsMancuspia)), Tumblr ([@MrsMancuspia](https://mrsmancuspia.tumblr.com/)). The original image that inspired me can be found in the following *very* NSFW tweet: [Click at your own risk.](https://twitter.com/MrsMancuspia/status/1176140715501527040?s=20)
> 
> The title of the fic comes from the song _Bermuda Locket_ by ⴕⴕⴕ (Crosses).
> 
> Thanks to my beta, [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite), for the quick read through.
> 
>   


Ben stepped into his room, frustrated, on edge, and absolutely certain he was missing something vital. The door slid closed behind him and he pulled his gloves off roughly, replaying the afternoon in his head.

He had not expected to see Rey, let alone catch her. The catching was perhaps a foregone conclusion. She was alone on the planet and he had a full complement of Stormtroopers. Even at her best, she couldn't have taken them all down _and_ bested him in a one-on-one duel. Still, the quickness with which she submitted caused klaxons to go off in his head.

They took her to their base, put her in a cell, but the look in her eyes told him beyond words that something else was going on, so he had her transferred to his ship right away. He was getting the sense that there was some plan and the longer they lingered, the more likely she would be to hatch it. He couldn't put his finger on what she was plotting, it was just a feeling he had.

As soon as she was on the ship, they jumped out of the system to a random location. While in transit, they checked her for transmitters, communicators, everything. His Commander also recommended a full strip search, which was standard with prisoners. It wasn't until he'd agreed to it that the Commander also noted, because Rey was a Force user, it would be best if he were present to ensure there was no tampering on her part.

He'd been an idiot not to think of it. She'd gotten away on Starkiller and the Supremacy because she'd manipulated the weak minds of a number of Stormtroopers. With a terse nod, he'd agreed. There wasn't much time to mentally prepare himself for the task.

Ben was still unsettled by the whole experience. Recalling it as he pulled his belt off and his tunic over his head made him more and more certain that she was planning something. She'd just stood there as they stripped her, eyes boring into him. She wasn't angry or uncomfortable or afraid. She stood still as a statue and stared at him, giving nothing away. She didn't try anything and there were no communication devices or transmitters of any kind.

He dropped his clothes into the bin for laundering and sat on his bed to remove his shoes.

He tried interrogation next. They'd been in that position before, her strapped to a bench, him standing over her. He'd taken his mask off without prompting, Snoke's words ringing in his ears. He would not be a child in a mask, not with her. Interrogation hadn't served him any better. In fact, it was harder than before. Something about the proximity between them sent their connection haywire.

He couldn't control it and neither could she, though she didn't seem to want to. She allowed her mind to wander, showing him a flood of half-formed ideas, snippets of memory, scattered images. He'd revealed as much to her, understanding the significance of his own scattered thoughts, even though she had no context for most of them. He'd cut the connection between them almost immediately, but the effect had lingered.

Ben tossed his shoes aside, scrubbing his hands across his face in frustration. So far, she hadn't spoken a word since being taken into custody. She just kept looking him dead in the eye, completely silent. The most he'd gotten out of her was a self-satisfied smile as he walked her from interrogation back to her cell. Even after three hours, he could feel her presence in his mind, sense her on the ship.

He rolled onto his back. The bed was hard, slim and just barely long enough for him to fit. He'd eschewed all comforts after arriving in the FO and ever after his idiotic idea to become the Supreme Leader, he hadn't wanted any of the fineries that Snoke had given himself.

Ben tossed and turned, but sleep wouldn't come. His mind kept wandering back to Rey, wondering what the hell she was doing. The way he'd just stared at her on the table. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't even all that uncomfortable. She just lay there, breathing steadily and watching him. He wandered back to her strip search, trying not to think about the smattering of freckles on her skin or the curve of her hip or the lingering taste on his tongue that he couldn't explain.

He pushed the thoughts down, unwilling to allow himself to go down that road. It had been a long time since he'd thought about a woman that way. But Rey…

Once more, he shoved the thoughts aside and tried to sleep. All he could see on the back of his eyelids was Rey naked, her arms at her side, her legs spread as they searched her. He felt her then, tugging at the periphery of his thoughts, a gentle pressure at the edge of his consciousness, asking to be invited in.

He shut her out, but that didn't stop her. She pressed harder, the pressure growing stronger, more demanding. He clamped his mind shut and the pressure abated.

A few minutes later – as he was trying to readjust his body, searching in vain for a more comfortable position – the comm went off. With a growl, he stood, making his way to the console by the door. It was the detention block.

"The prisoner wishes to speak with you, Supreme Leader," the Stormtrooper said flatly.

"I told you not to engage with her. Keep her door locked and do not enter without my express permission."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." There was a pause and the line went dead.

He'd barely taken two steps when it beeped again. With a deep breath, he spun and hit the button, not bothering to speak. He knew what was happening.

"The prisoner wishes to speak with you, Supreme Leader."

Ben hit the button to end the call and immediately called the battalion leader. He sent a whole new group of troopers to clear out the detention block and reiterated that no one was to enter the room with her cell, because if she didn't kill them, _he_ would. He gave a final warning that he didn't want to be disturbed again and settled back into bed.

Twenty minutes later, there was a ping at his door. He could feel her out there, utterly pleased with herself. It took every ounce of control he had not to groan as he rolled off the bed and flicked the door open with a thought. He got a small measure of gratification when her eyes widened for just a second. She hadn't expected him to be shirtless in his own room. She should have known better.

Even if he had harbored any lingering questions about how these three had come to be standing at his door – which he didn't – their lack of fear was telling. Any Stormtrooper with half their wits would have soiled themselves at the prospect of having to disturb him after he'd expressly forbidden it. These two stood at Rey's side like idiots, completely unaware of what was happening to them.

So far, Rey was still in her binders, her nostrils flaring as she choked back her amusement at the whole scenario. Anyone who'd seen them pass in the corridor would see nothing out of the ordinary. A young female Resistance fighter being moved around the facility. The First Order was still in control. He knew better.

He also knew if he sent her away, she'd only try again, or, failing that, finally decide to leave. She hadn't tried to escape yet, and he'd have to check the footage to ensure she hadn't made any detours along the way. If she left, he might never figure out why she was there. Given the circumstances, it was more prudent to play her game.

Stepping aside, he allowed the stormtroopers to bring Rey in and sent them back to their stations. The instant the door closed, she held out her manacles.

"Could we have these off, please?"

Ben eyed them with disgust. "You're perfectly capable of that on your own."

Shrugging, Rey closed her eyes for a second and he felt the familiar rush of energy as the galaxy bent to her will. The binders clicked open. She caught them before the fell to the floor, tossing them on a nearby table. Her eyes lingered on the food he hadn't touched. He could sense how hungry she was.

"Go ahead," he said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

She allowed herself to smile then, dropping into the chair at his desk and digging into fresh fruit and bread. She was completely at ease in this environment. Not at all like a prisoner.

"You should eat," she said around a mouth full of bread.

He didn't bother to respond. If he'd wanted to eat, he would have.

"Are you trying to starve yourself?" She frowned at him then. "You look thinner. Life as the Supreme Leader not agreeing with you?"

The flash of anger was quick and white hot, but he willed himself to calm down. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "What do you want, Rey? You obviously let yourself be captured. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied airily.

"About?"

"Eat with me and I'll tell you." She waved a wedge of fruit at him for good measure.

"No."

"Then I'll wait." She shrugged, kicking off the floor and tucking her under her. The chair spun in a lazy circle and when she slowed she pushed herself off the desk for another circuit. "I'm very good at waiting, as you might remember."

Silence spread out between them. Rey ate and spun and watched him. Her demeanor was as easy as though this visit were a common occurrence. As if on any given day, she might stroll into his quarters for a chat and a bite. She was up to something, but no matter how hard he tried to focus on what it might be, it slipped away from him. He could feel the answer there, hovering on the edge of his mind, but it wouldn't come into focus. It didn't even feel like she was hiding it from him.

He was so consumed with his own thoughts, he didn't noticed the berry tossed at him until it hit him in the face and exploded. He bit back the anger a second time, but the fruit kept coming until he could no longer fight the tide. He opened the floodgates and let the rage tear through him like fire. In an instant he was off the bed, storming across the room. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her out of the chair.

She smiled, reaching for another berry.

A fresh wave coursed through him and he swatted the food away with a thought. It flew across the room, the platter clattering against the wall and rolling in a circle on the floor until it fell in a heap with the ruined food. Rey watched it fall then turned slowly to face him, eyes guarded, but not afraid, even as he loomed over her.

"What is your mission?" he shouted, shaking her. "Your plan! Tell me!"

"I told you. I came here to talk to you," she said calmly.

"Then start talking."

She remained silent.

He took both her arms, fingers digging into her flesh. She still wasn't afraid or angry or upset in any way. The fury compounded until he was nearly blinded by it.

Against his better judgment, he entered her mind again. This time it was different. There was a sensation lingering there that was familiar, but long forgotten. He saw them on the few times since Ahch-To that the connection between them was stable enough to speak.

The time he sat with her while she slept, and when she woke, she smiled at him before he faded. The day during lightsaber practice where she suddenly appeared, her own saber in hand. They fought as though they were in the same room until someone appeared on her end and the connection faded. The afternoon where she was crying in her bunk and he found himself face to face with her. It was the day he realized that when they were thinking about each other, the connection opened up. It was also how he learned to control it. If he didn't allow his mind to linger on her too long, he could keep the distance between them.

Then he saw other images, dreams he didn't remember having. He knew they were his dreams as much as hers because he could sense it. They were in bed together; Rey was holding him, his head nestled between her bare breasts.

He pulled away in a rush, but the images wouldn't stop coming. They were dreams, but weren't. They were unconscious connections. Moments where the Force had connected them while they were both asleep… when they dreamt of one another.

He could feel Rey's thoughts as well, through the tangle of memory and connection. She'd spent hours agonizing about the dreams and what they might mean. Over time she'd come to the conclusion that it was an unconscious desire. Their guards were down when they slept, all their careful attempts at control stripped away until all that was left was the subconscious and what it wanted.

What his subconscious wanted made the blood rush straight to his dick. He remembered the strange taste on his tongue when they'd stripped her. It was salty and unctuous and he remembered where it had come from, could feel her writhing under him, screaming with pleasure.

The flash of memory was so overwhelming he backed away from her, trying to get as much distance as the small room would allow. He backed himself straight onto the bed and plopped down with a groan.

Rey moved closer, cautious, but determined. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about," she admitted.

"There is nothing to discuss," he snapped.

"Isn't there?" She crossed her arms over her chest, just under her breasts, lifting them up slightly and he could vividly see them in his mind's eye.

He shut his eyes, trying to scrub away the image. Trying to close her out, but she was too close.

"Ben," she said softly.

"That's not my name!" He shouted, fury driving him to his feet once more. Anger was clean, easy. It drove everything else out until there was no more room for strange dreams and naked women.

"It is!" she snapped, stepping closer.

"Ben Solo is dead." He took another step toward her, anger pushing him forward.

She took the final step, nearly pressing herself into him. Her anger faltered and her eyes dipped down to the protrusion in his pants. She cocked an eyebrow at it then up at him. "I don't think your name is the primary issue here."

He stepped away and immediately cursed himself for doing it. He'd given ground, admitted to his embarrassment. A small hand closed around his forearm and he wondered at how tiny it was given how much power he knew it possessed. The touch was tentative, fingers slowly wrapping around around his skin, giving no hint of threat.

He didn't pull away as she tugged him back to stand in front of her. He couldn't meet her eye, so he stared judiciously at her shoulder, counting the freckles he could see on the exposed patch of skin.

"Why does it bother you?" She asked, barely above a whisper. "You'd rather hate me? Rather kill me?"

He didn't know how to answer because the answer was weakness. He didn't hate her, had no desire to kill her, but they were on opposite sides of a war. He wanted to cleanse the galaxy of everything she believed would save it. All the common ground he'd once imagined they'd had was an illusion. Spectral traces of a past they'd each grown out of differently. There was nothing tying them together but war and the Force, and they were on opposite sides of both.

"You are the light and I am the darkness. We'll always be in conflict. How can you not see that?" he murmured.

"I don't believe that."

"It doesn't matter what you believe. It didn't matter what the Jedi and the Sith believed. The dark and light will always be at odds. It is the nature of the Force, the nature of the galaxy, Rey. It's our destiny."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you think we have no control? No say over our lives?"

"Not in this. Search your feelings. You know it as well as I do. Our conflict is inevitable."

"I have searched my feelings." She stepped closer. "It's why I'm here."

He stepped back, needing distance from the heavy look in her eyes and the sensation rising across his skin. She stepped closer again, reaching for his face. He took another step back and tumbled onto his bed, his head hitting the durasteel wall. Rey smiled down at him from the edge of the bed. She leaned over, putting her hands on either side of his chest to steady herself.

"I didn't know you'd forgotten the dreams. I thought…" She shook her head, smile faltering at the edges. "I don't know what I thought, but they're not mine, Ben. They're yours. Go on, I'll give them back to you, all you have to do is look."

None of his limbs moved. He was barely controlling the rising urge to tear off every stitch of her clothing and find that taste again. If he moved at all, their bodies would press together and he would lose; lose control, lose his senses, lose the war. He knew it more certainly than he'd ever known anything.

Rey made the decision for him, threading her arms under the tiny space between his back and the wall and pressing her ear to his chest. He felt her open the connection between them and the dreams all flooded back in detail.

He knew they were his because he could finally remember where they'd come from. They originated on the nights where he wasn't certain of anything anymore. When he locked himself in his chambers and berated himself for his snap decision to take on the mantle of Supreme Leader. He hadn't wanted it. He just wanted to go down to the planet with an army and Hux was in his way. The whole thing was a comedy of errors and he'd been in over his head every moment that followed.

It had taken him a long time to reconcile that waking up alone in the throne room belied a choice on her part. She could have killed him. She hadn't. The first night he sought her in his dreams, he wanted to understand why. He'd offered her everything and she'd run from him. The consequences of that choice had plunged everything into chaos. He wanted to know why, but would never ask directly. His sleeping mind had done it for him.

Each dream started in silence and darkness. The question hung between them in the air as Rey lay in bed and Ben stood over her. It was always the same. She never spoke, only reached up and pulled him in with her, cradling his head against her chest. It was his answer.

_I don't want a galaxy. I don't want power. I just want my other half._

They were two sides of a coin. Opposite, but joined. He'd found comfort in that. Being with the piece of himself that was missing, because she was all the pieces of him that he'd carved away: laughter, joy, kindness, light. But this was not a dream. In dreams, the world was simple and anything was possible. Reality was made of crueler stuff.

He pushed her away, nearly throwing her off as he sat. "Stop!"

"Why?" She took his hands, pressing them to her cheeks. "Why, Ben? This is who you are when you're not fighting your nature. Kylo Ren is a lie you tell yourself, a person you're trying to be, even though you don't want to."

_A child in a mask,_ the voice whispered.

He felt the anger bubbling up again. This was her real plan. She was trying to confuse him the way Snoke would, to make him doubt himself and his purpose. This was a ploy and he wasn't going to fall for it. Something changed in Rey's eyes and he could sense her thoughts shifting. He realized then that they were still all tangled up in one another and she'd sensed his thoughts as easily as he'd just sensed hers.

Her anger was immediate and tasted bitter on his tongue. "How could you even think that!"

"Because it's the obvious answer. You've come here to—"

Ben never got the words out because his mouth was otherwise engaged. All thoughts of nefarious plans fled, his whole mind occupied by how soft Rey's lips were pressed to his, how warm her body felt nestled in his lap, how good her hands felt as they tumbled through his hair. The sensations in his dreams had been muted, ethereal. It had felt good, but nowhere near as good as the real thing.

Rey hummed into his mouth and he could feel her happiness coursing through him. This was what she wanted the whole time. He knew it beyond question, beyond doubt. This was her purpose. She'd wanted to show him this. To show that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. To know if what they'd dreamed could be real. Suddenly, and without warning, he wanted to know too. Was it possible? Was there more to them than the conflict that had so entangled them?

She ground her hips into him and even the questions fled. There was only Rey and the feel of her against his bare chest. He went back to an earlier desire. The one that involved ripping off every stitch of clothing and chasing a particular taste across her body. He knew where to find it, but he wanted to take his time getting there.

Without prompting, she leaned back, her tongue still half-protruding from her mouth. She glanced down at her tunic and up at him. It was all the prompting he needed. They'd taken her leather belt and holster when they imprisoned her and the tunic was loose enough that it slipped over hear head easily.

In the dreams she was always in bed, half-dressed. He was surprised to see the fabric she used to bind her arms also wrapped tightly around her breasts. For a moment, he was uncertain what to do next, and in that moment, he remembered the disconnect between dreams and reality.

Before his thoughts could take him further away, Rey took one of his hands and placed it on her side, under her left arm. She directed his fingers under the strips of fabric until they found the edge. Ben understood then. He took the loose edge and tugged it free, unraveling it behind her, in front of her, behind her, in front of her. It slid away, but there was a second layer. The fabric was thinner, nearly sheer and he could see her tiny pink nipples and small disk of pink skin around them.

The need he had was so overpowering he didn't even bother with the second layer, taking her breast into his mouth, cloth and all. She gasped above him, nails digging into his scalp as he bit down on her breast. The scent of her skin and sweat filled his nose and mouth. It was familiar, comforting, infuriating, and _his_. It was one of the pieces of him that was missing.

He moved to the other breast, tugging the fabric down roughly to taste her skin. She cried out this time as he worked his tongue over her nipple. Her hands disappeared and he ignored their absence. He was fascinated with her breasts. They were soft and sweet and he could spend hours playing with them. A lifetime. He felt fabric slide across his chest and Rey's body twisted away. His mouth wrenched free with a soft sucking noise to find she'd tossed the second layer of wrapping aside and was now bared to him from the waist up.

He took his time examining her body, slick with his saliva, red where he'd marked her with his teeth. He pushed her out of his lap to kneeled at her feet. He worked slowly at the tie on her waist, kissing her chest, her breasts, her sides. When he reached her waist he slid the trousers down her legs unhurriedly, kissing her thigh, her knee, her calves. Her trousers pooled around her shoes and he grumbled at the reminder that dreams and reality were different things entirely.

She put a hand on his shoulder, lifting one leg and wiggling her foot at him. There was a smile on her face and amusement coming off of her in soft, warm waves. He tugged one shoe off, then the other. That close to her he could smell her, eyes traveling up her leg to the patch of dark hair between them. He kissed her stomach, just under her navel and she shivered for him. He kissed lower, her hair tickling his chin. No longer able to stop himself, he buried his nose in the thicket of brown curls and breathed deep.

Memories of dreams flooded back to him, sending all the blood in his body coursing straight to his pants. He'd spent what felt like hours with his face between her legs. He could remember every tremor and moan like he was watching someone else's life flash before him. He wanted to taste her again, _truly_ this time, and feel her juices run down his chin.

Fingers tightened in his hair, pulling his head back until he was looking up at her. She shook her head, smiling sweetly at him. "No."

The growl was out of his throat before he could think to stop it. There were no more conscious thoughts. Only need. Only obsession. Only memories he wanted to make real. Months of them that all came rushing to the surface. He wanted her in ways that he'd never before allowed himself to consider, which was probably why he'd blocked out all those dreams. Now that he had them, had her, he was never going to shut that door again.

Rey's smile grew, sensing the thoughts flowing through his mind. She leaned down to kiss him, pulling him back to his feet. Their tongues danced in a frenzy as she ran her hands across his chest. Abruptly, he was pushed him back, sinking once more onto the bed. Then she leaned forward, hands sliding up his pant legs as she dropped to her knees. She tucked her hands into the waistline of his pants and tugged them down.

She kissed him, the mirror of his action moments before, right below the navel. It sent a shiver from the tips of his toes to the top of his head and back again. Slowly, she inched lower, following the line of dark hair on his abdomen, pulling his pants as low as they would go with him still seated. She glanced back up at him, dark brown eyes hungry and he remembered this too. She'd done this before and he knew she wanted to do it again, this one real. Another shiver ran through him.

With a mischievous smile and her eyes locked on his, she ran her palm against the bulge in his pants and his eyes rolled back into his head. He felt her slide up his body, hand still rubbing gently against his dick.

_Look at me,_ she thought, the words came to him like a whisper in his mind. _Look at me, Ben._

His eyelids fluttered open and she smiled as she slipped her hand into his pants. He grunted at the feel of her fingers sliding down his shaft. It was an effort to keep his eyes open, but he tried. She worked him slowly, watching his every move. Her breath hitching every time his did. Her lips ghosting his cheek. Her deft fingers working dick.

"If you keep that up…" he groaned, unable to finish the statement.

She turned his head toward her, kissing him breathless as her hand worked faster against him.

"Rey," he warned.

Her hand disappeared and she slid down to the floor, positioning herself between his knees again. She pulled at his pants and he lifted himself off the bed long enough for her to pull them free. When she turned her attention back to him with a smile, she put a finger to her lips, indicating that he should be quiet, lest someone hear them.

Ben nodded, licking his lips though his mouth was completely dry. Her hand wrapped around him again, the other sliding across his thigh. With her eyes on him, she wrapped her lips around the head of his dick and sucked. A jolt ran through his whole body, making him writhe under her. She slid her mouth down the length of him as far as she could go and sucked back up the shaft, flicking her tongue against the head before taking him in again.

The world was swimming. He could barely keep his attention on her. Thoughts of the other occasions she'd done this rolled around in his brain. None of them felt anything like the tingling that spread up from toes and into his core, crackling inside his belly. He was going to come very, very soon.

"I'm almost there, Rey."

She smiled, her lips grazing the head of his dick as she replied, "Then come."

"Are you—"

But he didn't have a chance to ask the question. Her mouth was on him again, working him hard and fast. His head fell back, fingers digging into his sheets. Noises were rising out of him unbidden and he covered his mouth in a vain effort to keep them in. He tried not to buck too hard into her, to maintain control. The warmth in his body spread, growing hotter until it crackled up and out of his throat. He cried out, his dick jumping in her willing mouth, hot cum rushing up and out of him. She drank him down, working him until he was twitching under her.

Finally, she released his dick, curling her arm under his leg and resting her head against it with a satisfied smile. She kissed his thigh and waited for him to regain control of his breathing. After what felt like an hour, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, she stood, taking his face in her hands.

He tried to reached between her legs, but she squirmed away, swatting his hand away. "No."

"Please, Rey."

She smiled. "Come with me, Ben. We belong together, we can at least agree to that, right?"

He nodded, reaching for her again.

She giggled, swatting his hand away a second time. "I can't stay, you know that. I don't belong here. You don't either. Please, come with me."

The thought rose up unbidden. Anger followed quickly. "You think I'll run and join my mother's pet rebellion just so I can have sex with you?"

Rey frowned, clearly disappointed. "No, idiot. You wouldn't exactly be safe there either." She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him against her chest.

The feeling of safety was so overwhelming that Ben couldn't have stopped himself from wrapping his arms around her if he'd wanted to. He didn't want to.

"I didn't come here to bring you to the Resistance. I came to get you away from the First Order. You're miserable here and I'm miserable knowing how unhappy you are. There's a safe place for us to go, at least for a little while, until we can work out the rest. We just need to get away from the war for a time." She kissed the top of his head. "Maybe, away from all of this, we can figure out what that destiny you keep going on about really is."

He smiled then, and realized it was a strange feeling. He was feeling something he hadn't in a long time. Rey gasped, rushing, fumbling to get a look at his face. The shock on hers was beautiful and heartbreaking. It told him in no uncertain terms that she was right.

"You're…" she ran a thumb across his lips, "happy?"

He nodded.

"Then…" she searched his face, "you'll…"

He nodded again and realized she'd been uncertain. A knot of anxiety in her chest was unraveling. She'd been afraid that she'd come and share her body with him and he'd still send her away. That she would open herself to him fully and he would stubbornly cling to his own doubts and fears.

He shook his head. "How could I?" he asked absently. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her again, burying his head in her chest. "Did you have a plan for getting out of here or were you hoping as the Supreme Leader I could just walk you off the ship in a private shuttle?"

An embarrassed smile spread across her lips and she shrugged. "Leadership has its perks, or so I've been told."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her in for another kiss. He had a feeling it would be a few hours before he got to do it again. He wanted to get a few more in before they disappeared into a very, very large galaxy. He reached between her legs and this time she didn't squirm away. She was already slick and moaned so prettily into his mouth.

Perhaps, there was one other thing he could do before they left…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm one of those writers that loves to talk to people directly so please feel free to reach out to me. You can shoot me an e-mail (available in my profile), send me a PM on Tumblr [@thoseindarkness](https://thoseindarkness.tumblr.com/), or gimme a shout on Twitter [@thoseindarkness](https://twitter.com/thoseindarkness).
> 
> Every author is different so I'm going to be explicit:
> 
> **MY COMMENT SECTION IS OPEN FOR ANY AND ALL POSTERS**
> 
> You are free to post anything you like in the comments of this story. Point out my grammar and spelling mistakes, talk about areas of the prose that you didn't quite understand/weren't clear, give your personal opinions (positive or negative) about the story. Tell me what you loved. Tell me what you hated. If you felt the characters were OOC I want to know why. What made you uncomfortable? What made you scream at the top of your lungs? How hot did I make you? Give Amazon style reviews (yes, I said it). You can also PM if you don't feel comfortable posting publicly. My box is open (some pun intended).
> 
> I want you to say whatever you want. I'm the kind of writer that uses fan fiction as a method for expanding my skill. Your feedback is 24K gold to me no matter what kind. If you have something to say: SAY IT! You don't have to be afraid of hurting me. My skin is mythril, my bones are adamantium, and my heart is encased in unobtainium. Your words cannot hurt me, only make me stronger. I ask only that you not attack each other. I've painted the target on my own back. Please, don't miss.
> 
> BOMBS AWAY…


End file.
